She will be loved
by goldenone
Summary: One of Smallville's leading men is in love with Chloe; truly, madly, deeply. Which is it? YOU DECIDE!
1. Which one, which one?

AN: Hey all! I know I haven't posted anything in a while, so here you go! I was looking up lyrics, and I found this one and a fanfic practically jumped into my head. I decided on Smallville cuz it's a bit more dramatic. I hope you like it!

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She had some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

Why did he love her so much? She was just a kid. No, correction, she was a woman. He couldn't deny that fact. Other girls her age were still young and immature, but not Chloe. Chloe was... experienced. She'd already lived life. She'd suffered and rejoiced and lived. It was part of the reason why he felt so strongly about her. Because when he looked in her eyes he saw someone who was whole and real.

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

He'd been driving around Smallville, just cruising and thinking and he looked up and realized he was driving around her block for the fifth time. He turned and drove about a mile out of town and pulled over. Taking a deep breath, he leaned back and stared out the window. He hadn't even been paying attention to where he was going and he'd ended up near her. He'd never been a believer in signs or anything, but this was one. He wanted to be with Chloe, and now he had no reason to deny it. His own subconscious had just proven it.

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

He knew she'd been hurt before. First by that guy with the damaged hands, then at Prom. Probably more times than that, she'd just not told him. It killed him that Chloe had been treated like that, but he had no control over it. What happened happened, and all he could do was try to convey how much he cared for her when it was over. He'd helped her with her reporting before, and it had been exhilarating to be working so closely with her. To feel her hair brush against him when she leaned over. The very intimacy was thrilling. She'd trusted him enough to tell him her theories and ideas. The one's she reserved for a very few. It made him feel so good. Better than he had in a long time.

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

Chloe was so gorgeous. It amazed him that she didn't realize that. He would take her over every girl any day. All he wanted was to make her understand what an amazing girl she is. It was frightening, his feelings for her sometimes. The way he felt when he saw her walk into a room, and the way he wanted to protect her. He'd never felt this way before, it was new and raw and unnerving. He didn't trust himself very much, and so he wasn't very sure of this new type of... was it love? Yes, it was.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

His life hadn't been very easy, or happy. It was hard to be so different sometimes. Chloe knew that. She would understand if he told her how he felt, but he wouldn't. Not unless she introduced it, if she ever would. Or if they became closer he might. It was just hard to trust someone like this. He was so used to keeping secrets. He knew he would tell her if she ever asked him. That was how he worked. Don't' tell anyone anything unless they ask. But for Chloe, he might talk. For Chloe he might do just about anything.

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

He loved Chloe, and wanted to protect her and hold her. He wanted to be with her whenever anything went wrong. It was probably very chauvinistic of him, but he didn't think she should have to work or worry or do anything but be happy. He would love to be the one that provided her with that life. He knew her, probably more than she thought. He'd watched her and seen the way she acted, the way she reacted to things. Seen the way she treated other people, and how she looked when she thought no one was looking at her. He knew her. The trouble was, she didn't know him, not really. And he wouldn't have another chance to let her. She was leaving for college soon, and he probably wouldn't see her. In a way, this was his last chance to try.

Tap on my window, knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

He shook himself awake and turned the car back on. He had to let her know how he felt before she left. Turning around, he went back to her block, back to her house, and parked. He took a deep breath and got out, then walked up to the porch and knocked on the door.

I don't mind spending every day

Out on your corner in the pouring rain, oh

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

He heard her coming down the hall, and when she opened the door his heart jumped. She was so beautiful. And she was leaving him.

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

She smiled at him. "Hi. How are you?" Dear God, that smile nearly broke his heart. His resolve stiffened, and he stood up straighter, his mind made up. There was no turning back now. This was it, for better or worse.

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

"Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

AN: So? I know I didn't tell which one it is, cuz I decided to leave it up to you. That way no C/L fans gat mad, but neither do the C/C fans. It's all good! Give me a review, please, I'll love you forever and be your best friend if you do!


	2. Quick ending and an AN

Hey all! I'm sorry about there being no AN on this story, I tried to fix it but couldn't for some reason. Whatever, I wrote this story in my head the minute I saw these lyrics. I did it w/out mentioning names cuz that way the C/L fans AND the C/C fans are both happy! Yay! Let me know what you thought, please. I'll love you forever and be your best friend if you do! To make sure this isn't seen as "not being a part of the story" and to keep it from being kicked off I'll add a part to the story:

"Sure, come on in! I was packing for an over night open house, so don't mind the mess."

He followed her to her room and sat down on her desk chair while she made herself comfortable among the piles of clothing on her bed. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Chloe, I love you."

There, you have another part of the story, and I have my AN. Everyone's happy! Bye now, and thanks in advance to any one who reviews. cough hint-hint cough


End file.
